1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine in which game media such as coins and bills are used and a playing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Background
In a conventional slot machine, if a player inserts game media such as coins or bills into an insertion slot of a slot machine and pushes a spin button, a plurality of symbols are displayed in a scrolling manner to a display provided on the front surface of a casing and, thereafter, the respective symbols are automatically stopped.
As such a slot machine, as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,093,102, for example, there exists a slot machine having a concept of a winning line such that when a combination of symbols rearranged on the winning line is a predetermined winning combination, a predetermined number of game media are paid out.
In addition, as such a slot machine, as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,999 and the specification of US 2002-0065124-A1, for example, there exists a slot machine in which, when a combination of symbols rearranged on a winning line is a predetermined winning combination, a predetermined number of game media are paid out, and regardless of the winning line, a predetermined number of game media are paid out according to the number of symbols, called scatter symbols, arranged to a display.
The present invention provides a slot machine and a playing method thereof which have entertainment characteristics which have not been offered by the aforementioned conventional art.
The contents of U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,093,102 and 6,604,999, and US 2002-0065124-A1 are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.